A Most Unlikely Pair
by heterotalia
Summary: AmeBel (America/Belarus) and AusHun (Austria/Hungary). Rated M for future smut.


Natalia shifted uncomfortably in her tight blue dress, Katyusha said it complimented her stunning figure, bringing out her narrow hips and long legs, but she found the entire outfit extremely irritable. The dress trailed much too far behind her feet, making it exceedingly difficult not to trip in her silver heels, which made the most unpleasant clicking sound with each step she took. Her silver locks were elegantly pinned up, long gold earrings dangling from her ears, threatening to tangle with the few strands of her hair that escaped the loose bun. But Ivan, as much as he loathed the even mere thought of her dating that obnoxious American, thought she looked gorgeous and he was the only one she could truly trust. He never sugar coated the truth with hollow compliments.

The Belarusian was more punctual than anyone she had ever met and arrived precisely on time, and wasn't surprised in the slightest that Alfred had not shown up yet. However, several seconds later the American burst through the fragile glass doors which trembled from the force of his entrance. His normally wild honey blonde hair had been slicked back, his worn out bomber jacket and shredded jeans replaced with a tuxedo, accompanied by a black bowtie. He was aware Natalia would not dare be seen in public with him unless his appearance was at its finest, and therefore he had purposely made sure to look as regal and elegant as someone with his sense of style could possibly look.

Natalia, who was quite taken aback by his outfit, could hardly recognize him. She adored his messy hair and comfortable jackets, but this look suited him much better than she could have predicted. However, she was not nearly as quick to compliment him on his arrival. Nearly everyone waiting on line had taken a notice to the couple thanks to his more than dramatic entrance.

"Amerika." She hissed, entwining her fingers with hers, "Do not forget, we are at one of the finest operas in all of Austria. You shall not mess this up and humiliate me in front of Roderich, da?"

Alfred nodded, grinning his goofy little smile exclusive to him. Natalia couldn't help but warm up at his expression; it never failed to brighten her attitude and he was well aware of this. Slowly, the waiters ahead of them filed inside the enormous opera hall and they made their way into their spectacular seats, reserved by Elizabeta just for them. There were four open seats; the other two were presumably for Roderich and Elizabeta, who were also taking this opportunity for a romantic celebration.

The stage was the perfect distance below them, the whole set visible from their seats. Alfred and Roderich weren't ever particularly close and he was curious as to why out of all the options he had, Roderich had chosen them to be the ones to view it with them.

Alfred went on and on about his ride here, Natalia nodding along silently until her eyebrow began to twitch with agitation and she made it quite clear that he was to stop talking. Right on cue, Elizabeta and Roderich waltzed to the seats, hand in hand.

Elizabeta wore a flowing red dress, wavy brown hair flowed past her shoulders and her bangs pinned to the side with a rose. Roderich wore a white suit and necktie, hair brushed down even more than usual. The Hungarian gave them each a tiny smile and wave while Roderich nearly nodded to them as if accepting their presence was a good enough welcome to the guests.

Time ticked by, the opera started and ended with the entire audience applauding. Although Alfred was fluent in German, he found it difficult to prevent himself from nodding off. Operas weren't exactly his thing; he preferred the thrill of action movies and the casual comfort of the theatre to the uptight opera hall and its singers. However, Natalia adored the regal display and uptight audience, so Alfred never complained.

"Alfred. Did you like it?" she asked in her soft Belarusian accent, wrapping her arm around his.

"What? Me? Yeah, totally. Doesn't get much better than the opera, right?" he lied, yawning slightly. It was late, and he was used to be far past asleep at this ungodly hour.

"Amerika, I know you are lying." She glared up at him, her violet eyes locking with his blue ones, "I knew you disliked them before I invited you. Dziakuj."


End file.
